No Choice At All
by StEpPiNg StOnEs
Summary: Kozakura, a young girl and famous singer, has known Ryou Shirogane for as long as she can remember, and considered him a nuisance. Despite this, they were friends. One day as she visits him, there's an earthquake and full summary inside
1. Chapter 1: Earthquake!

**a/n hi! I had this story up before, but now it's edited. yeah...so I started all over, just because. and yeah, it's still Christmas Eve. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! yeah...that's abot the ten-hundredth time I've said that today...hope you enjoy :)**

**Summary: Kozakura, a young girl and famous singer, has known Ryou Shirogane for as long as she can remember, and considered him a nuisance. Despite this, they were friends. One day as she visits him, there's an earthquake and all sort of crazy things begin to happen. But Kozakura refuses what's happening to her, her destiny. She's one stubborn chick, and she's got a whole set of ehr own problems without needing those of Japanon her shoulders as well!

* * *

**

**No Choice at All**

**_Chapter One-Earthquake  
_**

---

A girl with light brown hair sat on her front porch. Beside her was a school bag. She had just gotten home from her private, all girl school a few towns over. She still wore her uniform.

She looked at herself in a puddle of water in front of her. Her blue-grey eyes glistened in the clear-ish waters.

She sighed and stood, then walked into her house. She did not greet her parents, just walked straight to her room.

There, she peeled off her navy and yellow school uniform and changed into more comfortable clothes-a denim mini-skirt and a blue tank top. She kept her navy ribbons in strands of her hair though.

After slipping on black flip flops, the girl left her room.

"I'm going to that Cafe Ryou works at, okay Mom?" she called. Yes, she knew Ryou Shirogane. They were neighbors. Ryou and her and grown up together, though Ryou had always been a few years older than her.

"Alright Kozakura!" the girl's mother called back.

The girl, Kozakura, slung a bag across her shoulder, with snacks and a drink.

"Bye!" she called to her mom and walked out the door, closing it tightly behind her.

She began walking down the streets. People stared at her. She just stared straight ahead, looking at the tar streets with her blue-grey eyes. Her brown hair bounced slightly at her elbows as she walked.

"Look Mom! It's Kozakura Wakamiya!" said a little girl excitedly. "Can I go get her autograph? Please?!"

Kozakura looked over and smiled. She saw the girl's mother tug at her daughter's sleeve. "Come along Sakura..." she said. "Don't bother her..." she said, smiling up at Kozakura.

They began walking away, the little girl Sakura crying. Kozakura hated seeing people cry. She tore a piece of paper out of her bag, pulled a pen from a pocket in her skirt and quickly scrawled her name on the paper.

"WAIT!" Kozakura shouted and began running after the little girl and her mother. She panted once she reached them.

"Here..." she said, handing the piece of paper to the small girl.

"Hey look! Isn't that that hot singer...?" said a male's voice. By the deepness of his voice, Kozakura guessed he was a few years older than she.

"Yeah," said another his age. "Kozakura Wakamiya's her name I believe..."

Kozakura rolled her eyes and continued walking towards Ryou's cafe. It hadn't really opened yet, but Kozakura had connections with an employee. They should let her in...

A couple more minutes passed. Kozakura reached the museum the cafe was built behind. She walked around the large building to the courtyard in the back. Since it was boiling hot out, she sat under a tree and unpacked her drink.

Silently, she gulped it down, looking around. She watched as people left and came to the courtyard.

Her eyes fell upon the site of a bunch of girls (all looking mean), with another girl with brown braids and glasses. Nothing mean happened. After a minute, the girl with glasses left. IN about two minutes, she was back, holding a cup.

Kozakura watched interestedly for a moment, and then her eyes wandered to the museum door. Two girls had just walked out. One with blonde hair and pigtails, the other with black hair up in two buns on the side of her head.

Kozakura heard shouting coming from the group she had been watching a few minutes earlier. She sprung up, dropping her soda can on accident

She slowly walked forward, careful not to be seen. She watched as the girl with glasses was bullied.

One of the girls with her slapped her. _I need to help her!!!!! _Kozakaru thought anxiously.

Then a lot of things started happening at once. Kozakura's head swirled. She grabbed it, and suddenly, two more people were on the courtyard, one was on the light post, and the other wasn't near the fight.

"Leave her alone!" Kozakura shouted, running forward

All eyes swung towards her. She blushed, then spoke again. "What did she do to you? From what I saw, all she did was getting you a drink."

No one answered. So Kozakura jumped in front of the girl with glasses.

"What the heck? Get out of the way freak!" one of the girl's shouted, and grabbed Kozakura's wrist, trying to pull her away.

But Kozakura held her ground. "Come one! Move it!" said the girl. "No! Don't hurt her!" Kozakura replied, and kneed the girl in the stomach.

The girl staggered backwards. All of her buddies stared at Kozakura. Kozakura just smiled.

As a blonde girl (one of the one's picking on the girl with glasses) went to pick on the girl Kozakura was protecting, a tall girl, with long black hair and a polka-dot shawl walked up and grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so..." she said.

Immediately, Kozakura recognized the girl in the polka-dot shawl. It was Zakura, a famous model. They had met at celebrity parties. But Kozakura did not wave. It would be a strange thing to do in the situation...

"Let go of me!!!" the blonde shrieked.

"Don't bother her..." Zakuro said.

"Fine!" And the blonde was released. She bent over her hand, rubbing her wrist and looked over her shoulder. She glared at Zakuro, then led her gang away, all of them murmuring.

"Thank you..." the girl with glasses said

"Are you okay?" Kozakura and the blonde girl with pigtails asked at the same time...

The girl nodded. "Fine. Sometimes, I anger people by not figuring things out. Later I'll apologize for getting them hot coffee..." she said

Kozakura raised her eyebrows. "They were picking on you because of that...?" she asked, shocked. The girl with braids nodded.

"Why should you apologize? You did nothing wrong!" said the pig-tailed girl

After that Kozakura zoned out and wasn't listening. Even as good-byes were said, all she did was wave.

As everyone went to leave, the ground began to shake, and Kozakura was back on earth.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, as everyone else shouted something at the same time.

Then, Kozakura's surroundings were black. Everyone was gone. A small panda bear floated up to Kozakura. As Kozakura went to grab it, it jumped into her. And that was all she remembered...


	2. Chapter 2: What the Heck

**a/n okay, here's a guide to the hair colors of the characters, because this is how I imagined them before I saw the anime: **

**Ichigo-blonde  
Mint-black  
Lettuce-light brown  
Pudding-golden blonde  
Zakuro-black**

**hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**No Choice at All **

**Chapter Two-What. The .Heck **

**---**

Kozakura sat awake in the shade of a tree, the same tree she had been sitting under earlier before she got involved in the fight, to be exact.

The courtyard was abandoned. It appeared everyone had gone home. Hoping there were still some people here, and it wasn't past closing time, Kozakura looked around. She saw no one. Her eyes wandered over to the cafe, where a blonde a few years older than herself was coming out of the door. He seemed to be talking to someone.

A moment after he was fully out of the cafe, another came out. This one had long, black hair pulled back in a ponytail. For a moment, Kozakura thought the second figure was a girl, but than she realized that the person wore suspenders. That relieved all doubts of this person being a girl.

The blonde turned his head, and Kozakura recognized him. She scolded herself for not recognizing him earlier. It was Ryou, Kozakura's friend and neighbor.

They talked and walked around. Kozakura leaned against the tree with a sigh, knowing she should go home, but not wanting to.

She sighed as she picked up her bag, pulling out the snack she had packed for herself--a granola bar. She peeled off the wrapper and stuffed it in her bag, then took a giant bite out of the thing.

After finishing it, her taste buds were not satisfied. For some odd reason, she craved salad. This was particularly strange, considering Kozakura NEVER craved salad and didn't really like it.

Thoughts filled her head, and she began to doze back off to sleep, then she heard a voice.

"Hey! Moron! Wake up!" the voice said in an 'I'm-so-important' voice.

Kozakura's eyes shot open and she glared at the blonde teen standing in front of her.

"I am sorry for my employee's rudeness Miss Wakamiya..." the black haired man said, taking Kozakura's hand and kissing it.

Kozakura's cheeks flushed. She let out a little giggle. Ryou heard and glared at Kozakura, but his companion seemed to not notice Kozakura's girlish action.

"Well, I better be getting home.." Kozakura said, standing up. She leaned down and picked up her bag, then slung it over her shoulder. She was about to take a step, when a hand was placed on her shoulder

"Where do you think you're going?" the person asked, clearly annoyed.

Kozakura turned, causing the hand to fall off her shoulder. She stared into Ryou's eyes. "What do you want?" she asked huffily.

"Uh-uh-uh! Now is that any way to speak to your superior?" Ryou said, shaking his index finger at Kozakura.

Her jaw dropped. Then she burst out laughing. "Superior?! Superior?! Oh that's funny Ryou..." she said, wiping away a tear from laughing so hard.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Come along..." he said, grabbing her shoulder once again and steering her towards the cafe...

Kozakura's heels dragged on the stone, making a horrible noise, and making it incredibly hard to get her to the cafe.

"Please cooperate Miss Wakamiya," said Ryou's companion kindly.

Kozakura's heart softened a bit. It wasn't this guy's fault Kozakura's friend was such an inconsiderate jerk...and it wasn't his fault she was so stubborn...

She lifted up her legs, so her heels wouldn't drag. Ryou sighed, picking her up into his arms. "You certainly are a light weight..." he said, walking faster now.

"Thank you..." Kozakura replied politely.

They soon reached the Cafe. Ryou dropped her off into a chair and sat down beside her.

"Would you like anything to drink Miss Wakamiya...?" Ryou's friend asked politely

"Nah. We won't be too long..." Ryou responded for her.

Kozakura fumed. "Actually, yes I would. Just a nip of Jasmine tea thank you..." she left a blank for his name

"Keiichiro. Please excuse my rudeness for not telling you earlier.

Kozakura smiled as Keiichiro walked off to get her some tea. She looked over at Ryou, still smiling. But the smile was quickly turned upside down when she saw his face. He had a frown upon his face. He stared at Kozakura, his eyes cold. He often did this, and Kozakura could never really figure out why. Shouldn't it be she who was mad? After all, he was the one who answered for her. You didn't see her glaring or gritting her teeth now though did you?

"Shouldn't it be I who is mad?" Kozakura said, speaking her thoughts

Ryou did not answer, merely turned his gaze form her to the opening kitchen door. Out came Keiichiro, carrying a saucer with a tea cup on it.

"Thank you," Kozakura said sweetly when the tea was handed to her.

"You are quite welcome Miss," Keiichiro said, taking a seat beside his friend.

"Have you told her anything yet Ryou?" he asked

Ryou shook her head. "Nope. Waiting for you to return..." he said

_Liar. He was just mad at me..._Kozakura thought evilly.

Keiichiro sighed. "I thank you for your politeness, but you really should have told her something. As she pointed out earlier, she really must be going home..."

Ryou nodded. "Well let's start explaining..." he said. He looked at Kozakura. "The earthquake from earlier. You remember it?" he asked

Kozakura nodded. "Of course. It was only an hour or two ago, correct?"

Ryou nodded. "Yes. Well. Keiichiro and I were doing an experiment, and the earthquake sort of messed it up..."

"Let's not get into that yet Ryou. Miss Wakamiya deserves to know the WHOLE story..."

"Okay. Today, Keiichro and I spotted a kirema anima. Do you know what that is?"

Kozakura shook her head, confused.

"They are animals infused with some sort of genetic coding," Ryou began explaining Dc9: Excuse me if I'm wrong about that. The book is not with me at the moment... "Aliens do it.."

Kozakura looked disbelieving. "Aliens?" she asked

Ryou ignored the inquiry. "Aliens are putting this genetic coding in the animals to attack us humans, so Keiichiro and I decided to fight back using endangered species. We worked hard, trying to get DNA of that of different endangered species..."

"Why-" Kozakura began, but surprisingly, Keiichiro cut her off.

"Why Endangered animals? We-as in Ryou and I-believe they are very determined to keep their kind around..."

"So, we thought that by turning each kirema anima we come across into an endangered species, we could help the animals stay around," Ryou continued

"Today, we found our first Kirema Anima..." Keiichiro said. "We were excited, of course. We really wanted to see if our experiment would work..."

Ryou took over again. Kozakura was getting dizzy from turning her head form side to side. "This is where the earthquake comes in. You see, when the earthquake came, we had been about to shoot the Kirema anima with the DNA of that of several endangered species...but because of the earthquake..."

"We missed our target..." Keiichiro stated

"What did you hit?" Kozakura asked

"Well, we believe we hit people. IT was a mistake mind you..." Keiichiro answered

"Who did you hit?"

"Well that's the thing. We aren't really sure. But we do know that it hit six girls...and one of them could be you..." Ryou said, staring right at me.

"What. The. Heck," was Kozakura's only reaction

* * *

**a/n and that's that!!! please feel free to review :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Stubborn Girl

**a/n woot! Nothing to say! enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**No Choice at All  
Chapter Three—Stubborn Girl **

---

Neither Ryou nor Keiichiro said anything. Kozakura looked back and forth, waiting for some explanation as to WHY they thought SHE could possibly have been hit.

"Come along. I'll walk you home Kozakura..." Ryou said in a surprisingly gently tone

"No. I am perfectly capable of walking home myself thank you..." Kozakura said, standing. Once again, she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Kozakura!.." Ryou said. Then silence.. "I live next door to you. I'll just follow you.." he said

Kozakura whirled around on her heels. "No you will not!" she said angrily. In her eyes shone tears.

Keiichiro walked up to Ryou and whispered something in his ear.

"Yes I know I do not, but I can visit my uncle, can't I?" Ryou said in a low voice, not caring if he was over heard.

Kozakura was a smart girl, and instantly knew what Keiichiro had said. He had said something like 'Ryou. You do not live next door to her...'

Ryou turned and walked towards the door. Before walking out, he said good-bye to Keiichiro. Kozakura followed him outside.

"Here. Take my coat.." Ryou threw his jacket at Kozakura, the zipper hitting her face.

"Ow!" Kozakura screamed in pain. She then buried her face in the jacket.

"Don't get my jacket wet..." Ryou said

Kozakura looked up. "How would it get wet?" she asked coolly.

She felt something trickle down her face. She put her hand on her cheek, feeling some sort of fluid. Then took her hand away and inspected it. "Thanks for making me bleed..." she said, staring at her hand. There was silence, then Ryou spotted something on the back of Kozakura's hand as she put her palm to her cheek again.

It was a black mark. Two little half circled with a crescent moon (on its back) beneath it.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the mark.

Kozakura looked at where he was pointing.

_When did that get there?!?_ She asked herself a little worriedly.

"Oh that? Birthmark..." Kozakura said nonchalantly

"Kozakura. Do you really expect me to believe that. I've known you just about all your life, and that was ever there."

"Honestly!! It is!" Kozakura lied

"I've never seen a black birthmark before. And so oddly shaped..."

There was a silence as they continued walking. Kozakura eventually put Ryou's jacket on, getting chilly.

"You know, it looks like a panda.." Ryou said suddenly

"Well that was...out of the blue. You still haven't dropped that?" Kozakura said

Ryou ignored her comments. "Maybe it's from the DNA..."

"Ryou, I'm telling you. No DNA hit me. I am normal. This is just a birthmark..." Kozakura said, turning a corner

Ryou did not reply. Kozakura thought she had won...

"What would happen if I had DNA in me?" she asked suddenly

"Well, when you got excited or scared, you'd sprout ears or a tail or something that the animal you have DNA of has..." Ryou said.

"Oh. I'll tell you if I see that happen to someone.." Kozakura said, nodding her head

"You are such a stubborn girl..." Ryou said. He shook his head and nothing more was said between the two until they reached Kozakura's home.

"Good-night Ryou."

"G'night!" Ryou said and walked off, in the direction of his uncle's house.

* * *

**a/n ugh!!! It's sooo short and I don't like it! but, I'm too lazy to go editing it completely, so the writign will just be better later on than it is now. :) hope you enjoyed. laterz!**


	4. Chapter 4: Conversations

**a/n blah. getting off the computer soon. Merry Christmas People!!!**

* * *

**No Choice at All  
Chapter Four—Conversations **

---

Kozakura walked inside her house, smiling a little to herself. Her mother was nowhere in sight, and her father was sitting lazily in an armchair, reading the day's newspaper.

"Hallo Dad..." Kozakura said tiredly, making her way towards the stairs.

"You sound tired. Why don't you go off to bed?" her father replied; the rustle of a page turning followed his inquiry.

"Alright. Good-night Dad..." she trudged up the stairs, dragging her bag behind her. Idly she made her way down the hall and then into her room; she stood in the doorway, looking around, but finding herself immobilized.

Her giant bed looked so welcoming. And her blue and aqua sponged walls seemed to sing a wordless lullaby to her, drawing her into the state of half-sleep.

Finally finding she could move, Kozakura closed her door and pulled on her blue flannel pajamas and a black camisole—typical pajamas for the young singer.

Kozakura opened her bedroom door to go to the bathroom so that she could brush her teeth, and found her younger sister, Amaya, standing in her doorway, blocking her path.

"Need something?" Kozakura asked, eyebrows raised, as she shoved past her 13-year-old sister and made her way to the bathroom.

"No...Just want to tell you something..." Amaya said, shrugging.

"And what would that be?" Kozakura asked while applying toothpaste on her electric toothbrush. Turning the faucet on, she briefly let her toothbrush sit there, watering, and then stuck it in her mouth, the buzz of the engine loud and annoying.

"Takeshi called. He was looking for you..." Amaya said, managing to sound nonchalant even as she had to shout over the toothbrush.

Kozakura spit into the sink. "Takeshi called?! He was looking for me?!" she squealed. Even though she was a famous singer, she was still a teenage girl, which usually meant she was into guys.

Takeshi was a boy who went to the all-male private school across the road from Kozakura's all-girl private school. He was the most popular guy, and for good reason; He was smart, cute, charming, a ladies man, and **VERY** nice. To Kozakura, These things all made up for the fact that he wasn't much of an athlete, which was a disappointment to most girls.

"Yup. I told him you were out seeing your boyfriend though--" Amaya said, beginning to walk slowly away.

Kozakura nodded, putting her toothbrush away; she then realized what her sister had said and, shrieking incoherently, chased after her.

Amaya ran to her room, and attempted closing her door, but Kozakura squeezed through the narrow crack.

"**WHAT **did you tell him?" Kozakura spat venomously.

"That you were out seeing your boyfriend. It's true isn't it?" Amaya said fearfully, eyes wide as she backed towards her bed.

Kozakura sighed in frustration. "WHY does everyone think that Ryou is my boyfriend?! WHY?! We are just friends and will NEVER be anything more!! Jeez…you'd think it was a crime to have guy friends the way everyone acts. Next thing you know it'll--"

"You two sure seem to like each other though..." Amaya cut her older sister off.

"No!! I like Takeshi! Not Ryou! Ryou will never be anything more than my obnoxious jerk of a friend!!"

"If he's such an obnoxious jerk, why is he your friend?" Amaya mumbled, picking at the ends up her hair.

There was a pause, then Kozakura replied, "Because. He can be nice too. And sweet, and caring. THAT'S why he's my friend..."

Amaya sighed and pat Kozakura on the shoulder. "I'm surprised you have such normal people as friends..." she said

Kozakura shoved her sister's hand off of her. She laughed. "I try my best to stay normal and….non-famous."

"I know..." Amaya said with a smile. She walked to her bedroom window, placing her fingertips on the pink sponged wall. "Look! There's Ryou!" she exclaimed, pointing at the glass, looking back and forth between her sister and the small figure outside.

Kozakura looked at her sister strangely, then joined her at the window, opening it, and stuck her head out.

"Ryou!" He looked up. "Wait a minute!" Kozakura shouted. She sprinted out of her sister's room and to her own, picking up Ryou's jacket from her bed. Dashing down the stairs and towards the front hall, she threw the door open.

"Come here!" she shouted.

Ryou turned and came to the Wakamiya Residence's front door

"Yes?" he asked, somewhat impatiently.

"Here's your jacket. You're going to need it..." Kozakura said kindly, smiling at her older friend; behind her, she could hear footsteps. Kozakura quickly handed Ryou his jacket, then turned her head to see who was behind her. Amaya stood there by her older sister timidly.

"Hello Amaya..." Ryou said with a wave.

"Hi..." Amaya said shyly.

"Well I best be getting back to the cafe. I'll see you around I guess..." He turned his back to the house and walked off into the darkness.

"Wait! Ryou!" Amaya called; Ryou turned again. Amaya's eyes darted about as she quickly thought of something. "You'll need a light!"

Ryou didn't move. Kozakura watched her sister dash off suspiciously. Amaya came back an instant later with a lantern, turned on.

She bolted outside and to Ryou. "Here..." she said, placing the handle in his open hand. "Be careful..."

Ryou nodded, giving her an odd look, and began walking off again, and Amaya ran back inside.

"Yes! Be careful!!" Kozakura shouted, then closed the front door.

"Come with me..." she then said, grabbing Amaya's wrist and dragging her to the pink bedroom.

"What? WHAT?!" Amaya shouted after Kozakura closed and locked Amaya's bedroom door

"What was all that about?" Kozakura questioned with no emotion.

"I didn't want anything to happen to your friend is all..." Amaya said, twiddling her fingers

"You're lying. I can tell. You always play with your fingers when you lie..."

"No! It's the truth! Honestly!" Amaya's face turned pink

"You like Ryou don't you? Oh ,my gosh! You like Ryou!" Kozakura exclaimed, shocked.

"No! It's not true! I was just concerned for your friend!" Amaya said, panicky.

Kozakura laughed evilly, dancing around in a taunting way as she said, "I never thought I'd see the day. **That's** why you were so excited he was passing by. THAT'S why you followed me down. The only thing I can't figure out is why you'd call him my boyfriend if you liked him..." she stopped the frolicking and pondered.

"Aha! See! That proves I don't like him!!"

"No. That doesn't prove anything..." Kozakura said, for an idea had just popped in her head. "You said it so I'd think you DIDN'T like him!!"

"Oh please don't tell anyone Kozakura! I beg you!" Amaya said, dropping down to her knees in a pleading way. Tears were gleaming in her eyes.

Kozakura suddenly felt bad. "I won't--promise. Now go to sleep..." she exited the room and went to her own. There she sat in her bed, reading for hours, until finally, she fell asleep, the book still in her hands.

* * *

**a/n I edited this one most because it was the most messed up...yeah...MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! LATERZ!!**


End file.
